ninjago_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Nevra Kasahara
Nevra Kasahara jest córką Acronixa mistrza czasu i tzw. Szarej Wojowniczki czyli Sakury jak również jednym z pierwszych uczniów Sensei'a Wu i mistrzynią żywiołu Czasu. Biografia Nevra urodziła się tuż po wojnach z wężonami w wiosce Jamanakai jako córka Acronixa i Sakury. Gdy miała pięć lat jej ojciec został uwięziony w czasowej próżni. Jej matka chcąc ją uchronić przed zestarzeniem się przez lata ukryła ją w medalionie krótko przed tym wydarzeniem. Po trzedziestu laty medalion szczęśliwym trafem znalazł Wu i uwolnił ukrytą w nim dalej pięciolatkę. Postanowił że wychowa ją na wojowniczkę i nauczy ją kontrolować swoją moc czasu wiedząc że w jej żyłach płynie krew Acronixa. Dziewczynka dorastała w niewiedzy o swoim pochodzeniu i o tym skąd ma moce gdyż Wu jej o tym nigdy nie mówił bojąc się że i ją jak poprzednich Władców Czasu zaślepi własna moc. Powiedział jej tylko że urodziła się w Jamanakai-i to wszystko. Po ukończeniu lat piętnastu powiedziała że wyrusza by odkryć swoje pochodzenie i być może odnaleźć rodzicieli. Wu martwił się o nią, ale ostatecznie pozwolił jej odejść żegnając ją tymi słowami: ,,Gdy będziesz chciała wrócić klasztor zawsze będzie dla Ciebie otwarty. I szykuj się wtedy na gorące powitanie.'' Po tych słowach Nevra pełna nadziei wyruszyła do Jamanakai, bo gdzie indziej szukać jak nie u korzeni. Jednak się zawiodła, bo nie dowiedziała się zbyt wielu rzeczy o rodzicach. Mieszkańcy powiedzieli jej jedynie że była tu kobieta Sakura która miała męża Acronixa i wspólnie mieli jedno dziecko którą okazała się być Nevra. Acronix się gdzieś rozpłynął nie wiadomo gdzie, a Sakura umarła krótko przed jego zaginięciem. Nie było go już tyle lat że ludzie uznali go za martwego. Dziewczyna odeszła niezbyt pocieszona, bo znała tylko imiona rodziców i nic więcej. Szukała ojca po całym Ninjago lub jakiś informacji o nim. Zeszły jej na tym trzy lata. Zawiedziona i pogodzona z myślą że będzie żyć w niewiedzy o swoim ojcu postanowiła że wróci do klasztoru, ale gdy wróciła zastała tam zgliszcza. Ruszyła do Ninjago City szukając jakiejś pracy i znalazła ją w barze. Wciąż jednak w wolnym czasie trenowała, bo nie chciała wyjść z wprawy. Minęły kolejne trzy lata. Nie wiedziała jednak że ma wuja-Kruxa. Kiedyś się natknęli w Muzeum, ale Nevra nie rozpoznała w Saundersie swego wuja, ale ten wręcz przeciwnie. Mimo tego udawał że jej nie zna i że nie są spokrewnieni. Kolejny raz, ale już pod postacią Kruxa spotkała go w salonie Borga i walczyła z nim jak i z Acronixem nie wiedząc że walczy z ojcem. Ten jednak rozpoznając w jej oczach oczy miłości jego życia wyznał jej że jest jej ojcem. Po tej walce postanowiła że da sobie spokój z walką, ale mimo tego dalej walczyła z drobnymi przestępcami. Więcej szczegółów książce na Wattpadzie pt. Władczyni Czasu(taka chamska reklama mojego fanfiction XD). Osobowość i moce Nevra jest z natury żywiołowa i energiczna. Utalentowana aktorka i kłamczucha którą naprawdę ciężko rozgryść. Po ojcu odziedziczyła skłonność do impulsywności co nie raz przysprzyło jej kłopotów. Nie lubi siedzieć w jednym miejscu i zawsze się wierci jak musi siedzieć przez czas dłuższy niż dwie minuty. Łatwo się denerwuje, niecierpliwi i zawsze pierwsza staje do walki. Ma dobre serce mimo swych wad i skłonności do arogancji. Jest inteligentna i sprytna-potrafi trafnie przewidywać-przy tych wszystkich cechach jest również podejrzliwa i nieufna. Stale stawia na swoim i nie potrafi inaczej, a w jej słowniku nie ma wyrażenia takiego jak poddać się. Gdy coś sobie postanowi to za Chiny nie pozwoli by cokolwiek lub ktokolwiek jej w tym przeszkodziło. Można na nią liczyć, a gdy ktoś ją o coś poprosi to wkłada w to całe swe serce. Zawsze jest bezpośrednia i nie owija w bawełnę. Często jest wredna, złośliwa i niemiła. Jako potomkini Acronixa-Mistrza Czasu potrafi stworzyć bańkę koloru błękitnego gdzie wszystko jest spowolnione i przywinąć czas o kilka minut czym może zaskoczyć przeciwnika. Posiada również moce zatrzymywania i cofania jednak nie ma do nich dostępu. Potrafi stworzyć smoka żywiołu oraz zna Spinjitzu i Airjitzu. Wygląd Nevra jest wysoką ładną dziewczyną z wysportowaną sylwetką w kształcie klepsydry. Jest posiadaczką długich czarnych, prostych włosów sięgających za pas i krwistoczerwonych oczu. Gdy nie nosi na sobie stroju do walki ma na sobie czarny bezrękawnik, granatowe legginsy i brązowe zamszone glany. Relacje Ronin Nevra go poznała kompletnie przez przypadek: dziewczyna się potknęła, a ten ją złapał. Od początku darzyła go czystą niechęcią mimo ratunku który on jej zaoferował tego samego dnia. Nev jednak wie że zawsze może liczyć na wsparcie i pomoc od niego. Mimo że ich dialog opiera się głównie na kłótni to zdanie młodej Kasahary jest dla złodzieja niezwykle ważne. Do tego często bywa o nią zazdrosny XD... Sensei Wu Jest to dla niej mistrz, mentor i wuj w jednym. Opiekował się nią i zawsze byli ze sobą bardzo bliscy. Starzec miał jednak przed nią mnóstwo sekretów. Ukrywał przed nią jej pochodzenie z tego powodu że martwił się o nią. Gdy Nevra się o wszystkim dowiedziała od Kruxa wkurzona przyszła do chorego Sensei'a domagając się wyjaśnień. Sensei jej o wszystkim opowiedział, a ta w odruchu złości zaczęła tłuc jego dzbanki i filiżanki. Ta złość jednak wkrótce minęła, bo bardzo się martwiła gdy ten trafił do próźni czasowej. Chce za wszelką cenę go z tamtąd wyciągnąć. Acronix Jest on ojcem Nevry. Mówi że ma co do niego mieszane uczucia, a ich relacje są skomplikowane. Z jednej strony Acronix naprawdę ją więzi, a z drugiej nie chce jej krzywdzić. Nienawidzi go i kocha jednocześnie. Jednak ta miłość i więź nie jest tak silna jak np. u Garmadona i Lloyda, ale napewno silniejsza niż u np. Skylor i Mistrza Chena. W duchu ma nadzieję że ojciec się kiedyś nawróci i naprawi swe błędy. Krux Mimo że to wuj to dla Nevry nic nie znaczy. Szczerze go nienawidzi i nie chce mieć z nim nic wspólnego. Krux ma co do niej mniej więcej takie same uczucia. Obwinia ją o między innymi coraz częstsze kłótnie z bratem i brak kontaktu z nim. Sakura Kasahara Nieznane są jej relacje z matką, ale z jej wspomnień wynika że bardzo ją kochała tak samo jak i ona ją. Eidren Hinata Były chłopak Nevry. Zerwała z nim z niewiadomo jakich przyczyn i od tej pory szczerze go nie znosi, ale ten nadal był w niej zakochany do tego stopnia że był zazdrosny o Ronina. Ciekawostki *Nevra lubi czytać powieści fantastyczne. *Przez ponad 20 lat nie wiedziała że ma wuja. *Jest spokrewniona z Mistrzem Chenem XD. *Jej matka była siostrą Pierwszej Mistrzyni Bursztynu. *Zna Spinjitzu i Airjitzu. Obie są koloru zielono-czerwonego. *Imponuje jej Lloyd. *Jej najlepszymi przyjaciółkami są Skylor, Chamille i Toxita. *Uwielbia jeść knedle i makaron. *Nie ma talentu do gotowania. *Kiedyś wysłała Sensei'a Wu do szpitala, bo ten zatruł się jej jajecznicą XD. *Lubi jogurty. *Nienawidzi gdy ktoś do niej mówi dziewczynka, paniusia, ślicznotka itp. Takie osoby(zazwyczaj chłopcy)dostają pożądną fangę w nos. *Czyta creepypasty i ogląda horrory. Pojawienia Władczyni Czasu Saga LEGO Ninjago: Legenda Żywiołów Cytaty W budowie...' ' Autorka '''Kitty Sheksire' Jeśli chcesz ją użyć w swoim opowiadaniu to napisz mi o tym i zostaw link. Chętnie przeczytam ��. Kategoria:Ninja Kategoria:Kitty Sheksire Kategoria:Czas